harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Aliso
Anthony N. "Tony" Aliso (b. 1948; d. Sept 1996) was the husband of Veronica Aliso, a film producer at TNA Productions in Los Angeles, California, and a money launderer for the Chicago Outfit. He and his wife were residents of the exclusive, gated Hidden Highlands in the Hollywood Hills. He had a tudor-style home on Hillcrest. He rented a small office for his production company at Archway Studios, in the Tyrone Power Building. He made regular trips to Las Vegas, Nevada to pick up cash from Luke Goshen which he brought back to Los Angeles to funnel through his low-budget movie productions. While in Las Vegas, he liked to play poker at the Mirage where he preferred to stay. He also visited Dolly's strip club where he was familiar with numerous strippers and prostitutes. One of these was Layla, with whom he appeared to have a more long-term relationship just before he was killed. He may or may not have known that Layla was his step-daughter. In 1975, he was arrested for solicitation. He produced the independent bullfighting film the Art of the Cape and the noir film Casualty of Desire, which starred his wife-to-be, whom he married in 1978. Aliso was skimming from his Las Vegas associates and had about $2 million in a safe-deposit box. In early 1996, based on an anonymous tip, the IRS opened an investigation into his finances. At the same time, an anonymous letter was sent to the LAPD Organized Crime Intelligence Division who then tapped his office phone (illegally). In response to these investigations, he moved the money from his box to one held by Layla. Over Labor Day weekend 1996, he was found shot to death execution-style in the trunk of his Rolls Royce Silver Cloud by Officer Ray Powers. At the time of his death he was in his early 50's. His murder was investigated by LAPD detectives Kizmin Rider, Jerry Edgar, and Harry Bosch. In the initial investigation, it was noted that Aliso was barefoot, had his hands bound behind his back and had been pepper-sprayed. He was wearing a treated leather jacket which retained fingerprints well. He had been shot twice in the back of the head with a .22 caliber pistol. He was found about 42-48 hours after he had been killed. His last phone call had been to Layla at the dressing room of Dolly's in Las Vegas. Initial investigation suggested that Aliso had been killed by his Las Vegas associates, specifically Luke Goshen, but that was not the case. He was murdered by Powers who had conspired with Aliso's wife, Veronica, to get his money. Portrayal Aliso, whose name is changed to Anthony "Goose" Allen and whose birth name is given as Arman Akavian, was played by Ludwig Manukian in the second season of the streaming series Bosch. Appearances * Trunk Music * Angels Flight (mentioned) * City of Bones (mentioned; unnamed) * Bosch: "Trunk Music" * Bosch: "The Thing About Secrets" (voice) * Bosch: "Victim of the Night" (photograph) * Bosch: "Who's Lucky Now?" (mentioned) * Bosch: "Heart Attack" (mentioned; unnamed) * Bosch: "Exit Time" (photograph) * Bosch: "Follow the Money" (photograph) * Bosch: "Queen of Martyrs" (photograph) Aliso, Anthony Aliso, Anthony Aliso, Anthony Aliso, Anthony